Indigo Blue
by Unbreakable17
Summary: Lana was afraid of love. She doesn't let anyone in as her life falls apart, memories haunting her. When Lana meets Eric, can she hold him off as he threatens to break the steel barriers of her heart? Life, Love, and the bonds of family play a big role.
1. Chapter 1

___ **CHAPTER ONE**_

_Why am I even here?_ I thought to myself for the tenth time that day. My mind reeled over the answers to my unspoken question. I was here to make my mom happy. To make her paint that pretty picture in her head that showed me, perfectly fine. The perfect daughter. Isn't that what she had always wished for? Like my Three-year-old sister Anna was her second chance to make up for her first mess up.  
So here I was, numbly sitting on one of the rubber swings at the little park that sat, barely noticed, a few blocks away from home. Home. I snorted. It now seemed weirdly ironic to call it that, since it felt less and less like a home everyday. It was more like a prison I couldn't get away from.  
I tried not to think about that. At least here it was almost quiet, since no one came here anymore. A few years back the city had built a new playground area, on the other side of town. You know the ones with nice, yellow painted metal monkey bars and everything else that went with it, minus the chips in the paint and the graffiti covering every surface. They even had some high-class wood chips on the ground, replaced whenever more became even slightly necessary. They even had swings without rust, and even better, without the rhythmic noise that came with the slightest amount of pressure. I grumbled, listening to the constant squeak of the swing as it pushed forward just slightly, pushing my body back and forth as if in complaint as my feet dragged steadily across the dirt. I stilled my movements, but the rubber still moaned restlessly underneath me at my slightest movement.  
_Well, at least it was quiet here. _I repeated in my head in my attempt to be positive. No one had a reason to come here anymore. The ground was all dirt and dead grass, the playground itself chipped and vandalized beyond repair. Anna was currently trying to climb up the steep, grimy slide, her little butt positioned high in the air as she crawled on her hands and knees higher, only every few seconds to slide down the few inches she had overcome. She squealed gleefully and continued in her efforts. I just shook my head, my lips curling at the edges for a moment.  
I once again tried to think of something positive as I gripped the rusty chains of the swing tighter, knuckles white in my firm hold. The chain pressed hard into my skin and I welcomed the acute pain as I shifted on the rubber seat. I started moving again, barely an inch back and forth, and stared at my feet absentmindedly, only focusing on the slight _creak_ the swing made.  
"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked me softly. I looked up quickly, with hard, appraising eyes. I hadn't heard anyone come my way, and I was all too used to being the only one that came here.  
A guy stood over me; he must have been around six feet tall. It was the only thing I had time to notice before staring onto the deep green of his eyes. His brow was creased with worry as he stared down at me. I stared back lightly, my eyes showing nothing.  
"I'm perfectly fine," I replied, standing up swiftly, ignoring the swing's moan of protest. I turned my back to him and started walking away quickly, anxious to get back to my empty thoughts and away from this intruder, back to my safe-haven.  
"Hey! Wait!" he called back from behind me. I heard the shuffling of quick footsteps against the dirt and I turned around, irritated.  
"I'm Eric." He held out a hand, his curious eyes never leaving mine. I looked down at his hand mildly, my gaze lingering there until I once again met his eyes.  
"Alana. Or Lana. Whatever." I said, expressionless. His hand dropped back to his side and his eyes danced with laughter as they continued to relentlessly stare into mine.  
"What are you doing?" I questioned oddly, for he still stared at me with an expression of wonder. I felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. His thin, serious mouth curled into a smile. He seemed to think about his answer, his gaze finally leaving mine to look behind me, into the distance. He looked back at me softly, his mouth still curved in a smile.  
"I'm trying to figure you out." Eric answered me slowly as he analyzed my expression. My eyes narrowed slightly.  
"There's nothing to figure out." I snapped, annoyed with him. I heard Anna in the background of our talk, her now angry squeals as she continued to slide down farther from her goal. Without a word Eric walked up towards her and gently pushed her forward, and she crawled faster up the slide. Anna squealed and clapped with joy as she reached the top, jumping up and down with obvious glee. She was glowing as she stared down at Eric, who smiled, his teeth shining in the bright summer sun. He carried her back to me, and I realized I hadn't moved, I was still standing by the swings. Anna was covered in dirt, but he didn't seem to mind as he put her down at my feet. Anna grabbed my hand in her own tiny palms and continued to smile up at Eric.  
"My sister, Anna." I mumbled in response to his look of question as his eyes darted back to mine. He nodded. I didn't know what to say to him, my mind was blank. I suddenly wanted to get away more than ever.  
"Well, we actually have to get home now, so yeah..." I trailed off, acting to be disappointed. Eric just laughed and flashed Anna a grin, who put her head shyly into my leg. I picked Anna up, not minding the weight. I tried to smile at Eric, but it came out looking more like a grimace. I turned around and walked the opposite way, and I once again heard Eric's humored laugh.  
"I'll see you around!" he yelled to us as we distanced ourselves from the old park with each passing step.  
"Bye-Bye!" Anna yelled out back to him. He hadn't moved an inch from when we had left a minute before. I dragged the little ball of sunshine farther down the road, carrying her up the hill. I turned at the top, looking back before the view of the destroyed park disappeared.  
There, in the middle of the grass, was Eric. He stood in the same spot he had been in since I last laid my irritated eyes on him. I didn't get close to people. I knew what happened what you did, and tightly held memories threatened to emerge at this thought. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the image of Eric would go away. His muscled body, tousled brown hair. A strong, squared jaw and hard, thin lips. And deep green eyes that held you prisoner, surrounded by dark lashes. Glowing olive skin, a pointed chin.  
I shook my head. No. I promised myself that was the last time I would think of him. I faintly remembered everyone that had walked away on me in my life. I put the walls of protection around my heart, cold and grey. I would never put myself in that position again.

I ran down the hill, Anna still in my arms.  
    


	2. CHapter 2

 _**Chapter Two**_

"Shh, Anna, shh. Be very quiet." I put a finger to my lips in indication of my words. Anna repeated my motion; the sides of her pouty lips overflowing under the hard force her finger put on them. I stifled my laughter and moved across the green grass, heading towards the front door of 324 Valley Road. I reached the big wooden door of my house, leaned my forehead against one of the three glass windows to peek inside, making sure the coast was clear. Anna tried to copy me, resulting in her head banging hard into the glass with a _thump._ She frowned, eyebrows down low over her eyes, nose wrinkled. Anna rubbed her forehead and glared at me. I just grinned back, making her scowl. I turned my gaze back to the door, seeing no one in the hall, and put my sister down on the ground. Barely making a sound, I opened the door and slipped inside, Anna at my heels. I shut the door gently behind me, walking towards the staircase at the end of the hall. Anna, quiet as a whisper, shuffled behind me. And tripped.

_BAM!_

The sound echoed down the long hall. I froze on the spot, turning to Anna. She lay sprawled out on the floor, her dirty yellow sundress in all directions. Her eyes were wide in shock, and she looked up at me sheepishly.

"Oops." She mouthed the word. I held my breath, listening for a sign of other movements. Seconds later I heard the quick shuffling of feet coming from the kitchen. I mumbled obscenities as my mother walked into the small hall. She assessed the situation, her eyes roaming everywhere, finally down to little Anna on the floor, as the Jaws theme song played through my mind. Her expressions changed quickly, from curiousity to confusion, then to anger and worry. She settled on worry as she looked over at Anna on the ground.

"Oh, Anna! Look at your dress! Completely ruined! And what happened to you poor little forehead, dear? It's red all over. And now your going to be black and blue tomorrow, and I planned on going to Betty's little get together tomorrow with you. What will they think, you being all covered in bruises? Head on upstairs, honey. I'll be right there." Mom cooed, gently ushering Anna up the stairs while attempting not to touch all of the grime that coated her, making her dress look more brown than yellow. Once Anna was safely up the stairs, my mother turned on me. Her look of worry instantly washed away, twisting into one of disgust and anger. I sighed, waiting for torrent of words. I didn't have to wait long.

"Have you no responsibility?" she started at me, pointing her freshly manicured finger in my face. I crossed my arms tightly against my chest as she continued her rampage.

"Does everything I tell you go through one ear and out the other? You are supposed to watch Anna. And when I see her, she's a wreck. All I ask you to do is take care of her for a few hours. You let the way you are affect Anna, and don't take care of her because you are too involved with being a loner and blocking yourself out from the world. Everything you do affects my little girl! You think I want her rolling around in the mud and not having a care in the world? You're a terrible role model, and I have to do everything I can to make sure she doesn't turn out… ugh. Nevermind, Alana. This is hopeless."

My vision seemed to glaze with red in my anger. I suppressed the shaking anger so it wouldn't invade my voice, and I looked at my mother.

"Make sure she doesn't turn out like what, Mom? Like me? You don't want me ruining your second chance at a perfect daughter, because I'm your big mess up? Anna is going to be who she wants to be, whether you like it or not. Anna has too much heart to become your perfect, mini robot of a daughter. She won't be that frilly ballerina or princess, she isn't going to stick her pinky out whenever she holds a glass of water." I took a step towards my mother, my face close to hers.

"Anna's not going to be like me, no. She is going to be everything I'm not. Because she has the one thing I never had growing up with you. Anna has me. I'm only a mess up because I let you make me become one, because I had no one there to protect me. But I'm not going to let that happen to her. You're not going to mess up her life trying to re-live yours." I leaned away from her, anger heating my body from the core.

My mother's face was flushed red at the cheekbones, and her hands were clenched into fists at her side. She glared into my eyes, and I didn't look away. I just went up the stairs, leaving her fuming behind me before she regained her speech again.

I turned at the top of the stairs and called down to her, "By the way, Mom, I think I'll give Anna her bath. I notice you got a new manicure; wouldn't want to mess that up before 'Betty's little get-together' tomorrow, would we? Because really, without that perfect little image, what would everyone think?" I mimicked. With that, not wanting to push my luck, I stalked up the last remaining steps and went to give Anna her bath.

    

It was midnight, and I was still wide-awake, just staring at the stars dimly twinkling outside my window beneath the thin layer of clouds. I wasn't thinking at all, just watching the sky, imagining it as a thousand tiny diamonds sprinkled out on a piece of smooth, flawless black silk. People usually see so many different questions in the sky, but see so many answers. To be in the sky was to be free, to never be judged and never to be bothered. You could just _be._ When I stared at it, that was exactly what I was, and I was free from everything in my life. I was free of thinking about my mother, and I was free of thinking about my whole life. I was even free of thinking about Eric and his gentle eyes. I was free of thinking about how being with him was the farthest thing from reality.

I was still staring at the sky when I heard the soft _pitter-patter_ of footsteps from the hall. I heard my door gently open, and I never looked over at my door, I continued to stare out into the night sky. The sheets that covered me rustled, and a warm body was soon nestled into my side. There was a moment of silence.

"What was it tonight?" I asked into the air. "A monster? Godzilla? King Kong? The Boogey Man?" I smiled when a little pair of fingers pinched me.

"No," Anna mumbled, "It was…nuttin." I could almost feel her blush in the darkness. I sat up so I could see her outline in the darkness.

"Oh c'mon, what was the nightmare tonight? We've been doing this for how long now? You have a nightmare and creep in here because your scared and sleep with me? Spill the beans, kid!" I teased, ruffling her hair. It was true. We had been doing this for who knows how long, and every morning Anna would sneak into her own bed before Mom would wake up and check in on her before work.

"Ok, but you no laugh" Anna grumbled. She turned away and mumbled something too low for me to hear. I smacked her arm playfully. "Martians. Big, giant heads, green, and ugly!" Anna finally said loud enough for me to hear. I held back my laughter against the pillow and she just glowered at me. I gained control of myself and rolled around to once again look at the stars, Anna looking with me.

When I heard Anna's steady breathing beside me, I just looked down at her. She was nestled in my neck, her arms limp on my stomach. As I lay there, finally letting myself sleep, I could only pray she wouldn't turn out just like me.

    


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Pssst! Psssst! Laa-na!_

I felt a nudge at my side, and I rolled over, bringing a pile of blankets with me.

_Hmph!_

There was another nudge. I was groggy; there was a slight haze over my vision. I let it take over without a fight while nestling under miles of warm blankets, ignoring the provocation outside of my slumber. I shivered as a pocket of cold air entered the warmth around me, seeming to mold to the shape of my body. I shuddered, closing my eyes tight, nose scrunched. A little body wiggled on top of me, and I felt a little finger tapping my forehead until my face turned towards the ceiling. Anna pressed her forehead to mine, her nose aligning itself with every angle of mine that it could reach. She giggled.

I opened my eyes to two deep, indigo blue eyes staring into my own identical ones. Anna and I were complete opposites, of body and of heart. Physically, she was delicate; I was a chiseled figure under an artist's hands. Strong, square planes of my face compared to her delicate features, my angular body was jagged, rough, with only the slightest bit of curves. Anna was softly rounded, a kitten next to the jaguar. Her button nose was small and curvy; mine a long slope until its rounded point; her lips soft and pouty, the color of a rose. Mine were long and thin, a dull pinkish color, unexciting and ordinary. Anna had light blond hair and the fairest of skin, contrasting to the dark chocolate of my hair and my olive skin tones. Emotionally, Anna was outgoing, fun, always smiling her little toothy grin, dimples flashing. I kept to myself, rather being alone than with other people, and smiling wasn't something that came naturally to me. It seemed like I was never happy like Anna. Sometimes I look back, wondering if I was ever like her, so carefree. I doubted it. We were so different now; I don't know how we could ever have been alike. She had a joy in her, a little spark; I would do anything to protect that little piece of her from burning out, the piece that I have always wanted and been incapable of being for myself. My light burned out a long time ago, if I ever had one in the first place. Anna and I were total and complete opposites.

No one would ever guess that we were sisters if it weren't for the eyes. The infamous indigo eyes, a true mystery in itself. It was the farthest thing from a family gene; Mom had a light caramel color, and Dad had a deep forest green. But it was deep, indigo blue eyes Anna and I shared, a light, iced gray around the iris' and a deep cobalt color on the outer rims. Flecks of a lighter blue highlighted the dark indigo and full, dark lashes surrounded them. It was the one thing we had in common, the one thing we shared as sisters.

I groaned, and Anna, happy with the sound, rolled off of me. I sighed, thankful for the now easy flow of air in my lungs. As I turned, preparing to roll over once again and fall into the folds of sleep, I came eye to eye with two little feet.

"Anna, don't you even –"I started, but it was too late. Covers and pillows went flying as Anna jumped all around, squealing with obvious glee as I bounced up with the springy mattress. She flew feet into the air, slamming down all around me and all over me, every time making me spring up a few inches off the lumpy mattress. I was all too awake then, and I sprang up, Anna attempting to dodge my grasping arms. I wound my arms around her and pinned her down, her breath heaving in her undying laughter. I put my forehead to hers in defeat, and she cackled. Anna was, no doubt, the most dangerous creature alive.

"Your evil," I mumbled to her, pulling away and propping myself up on my elbow.

"No I'm not!" she disagreed, her eyes still filled with laughter.

"I think you are."

"I'm a super hero! Super Heroes are not ev-ul." She emphasized, like I was losing my mind.

"Yeah. Well, I think you're an exception. But Super Heroes have weaknesses, you know, Anna." I smiled down at her, watching her eyebrows fall down over her eyes in disgust. I took a little curl of her hair, looping my fingers through it.

"I don't have a weakness. I'm invinscable!"

"Doubt it."

"It's trueee!"

"You're a liar."

"No I'm nawt!"

"I can prove it."

"No, you can't!" I laughed at her face. It looked outraged at the simple fact that I questioned her judgment.

"Well, I'm a superhero too, you know. Wanna guess my power?" I grinned, and Anna's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Her curiosity won over and she finally asked, grumbling, "What is it?"

"Your weakness."

"I don't HAVE a weakness!" She cried out. Her lip jutted out in defiance.

"Well…I guess I'm going to have to show you my power then." My fingers moved from the curls of her hair to her smooth neck, tickling her bare skin. I felt her squirm beside me. My fingers moved faster, and I had to use my arm to hold her down as she squealed. Anna was laughing now, incapable of stopping, tears brimming her eyes and threatening to run over. I moved one hand to her stomach, and I felt her stomach scrunch and her body twisted away from mine, tears of laughter falling on her cheeks. She screamed, and I laughed into her hair.

"No, no, no, no! Stop it Lana, stop it! No! Ahh!" She giggled, barely able to catch her breath.

"Say Uncle," I demanded, face all business.

Anna kept silent, eyes streaming. She shook her head slightly, as much as she could, her cheek scrunched up against my hand. My other hand moved to under her arm, tickling.

"Uncle, Uncle, Uncle!" she screeched, and I let go with a satisfied smile. Anna looked over and glared at me, her nose scrunched in her defeat. I smoothed it out with a finger and laughed.

"Fine!" she sighed in defeat. "I have one weakness. But I'm still invinsicable."

"Okay," I agreed, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I climbed out of bed, grabbing a sweater as I headed to my dresser. It was still slightly dark out, the sun just rising. I swung around, looking at my clock.

"6:00? Anna! It's only six o' clock!" I shrieked, exasperated.

"Yup!" she agreed with a smile. I shook my head, grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my toothbrush; there was no way I was going to dress up to do anything this early. I was sure there were bags under my eyes, but I rarely ever wore makeup anyways, I didn't see the point. Sending a last glare to Anna, still lounging on my bed, I opened the door to head to my bathroom, almost walking right into Mom.

"Good, you're up. I have to go out, so you're responsible for Anna," she said briskly, all business. "I have money and a list on the table, we need groceries. I've worked extra hours this week and your father is still out on a business trip, so you need to stop and get those. Take your Toyota. I won't be back home until later tonight, I have a few things to do, so don't wait up. And by god, take care of Anna properly."

"Yeah, sure." I replied, pushing past her. When _didn't_ I take care of Anna? I snorted.

"What was that?" Mom asked, her tone stern.

"Um…I snorted…?" I answered hesitantly. I didn't know what else to say to her; tell her I was acting out my pig impersonation? I didn't think that would go over well.

"Alana, that is so un-ladylike. I hope you don't act like that out in public." 'Course not. People might think I had emotion if I did that. Mom shook her head and turned towards my bedroom door, blowing Anna a kiss, the perfect mother before she walked out the door. I rolled my eyes, walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, then combing through my wet hair and putting on the comfy outfit I had picked out.

"Anna, let's go." I called, and I heard little feet pounding behind me as I walked down the stairs. I grabbed a strawberry frosted pop tart and handed half to Anna, walking towards my blue Toyota in the driveway, shopping list in hand.

"Can I get this?" Anna asked, clutching the Chips Ahoy package.

"Anna," I repeated for the hundredth time, "you can get two things. Right now, you have Teddy Grahams and Fruit Rollups. You have to keep it down to two things."

Anna looked down at her items, a line of concentration on her brow; it was a tough decision. She held out the Teddy Grahams, replacing them with the Chips Ahoy. We had been through this ten times already; there were random bags of food stashed in all of the wrong places throughout the store.

I looked down at my list. I had gotten most of the essentials; all I had left was my two items of choice, Anna's, Wheat thins, eggs, and 100 calorie packs for Mom's 'new' diet. No junk food allowed unless it was strictly portioned.

I pushed the cart up the next isle nonchalantly, most of my weight leaned on the cart. This was way too early for me.

My eyes zeroed in on the Wheat Thins, and I walked across the aisle, staring up at the yellow package. It was on the top shelf, and at 5'3, I knew reaching it would be a challenge. _Oh well, _I thought to myself, suddenly wishing my sandals were an inch taller. I went on my tiptoes, arms stretched forward. I was inches off. I balanced a hand on the shelf in front of me and willed my arms to extend. I grunted, not moving.

An arm shot out from behind me, easily grabbing the box. I stumbled in surprise, and I felt a hand at the small of my back. The hand didn't move as I adjusted myself on my feet, and I turned to see Eric staring down at the package, a frown on his face.

"Of all things, you honestly picked Wheat Thins?" he looked disgusted, glaring down at the offending package. "You have a whole store of junk and cookies and shit and you pick _Wheat Thins?_" Eric looked over at me like I was crazy.

I was in shock; I didn't know what to say. I barely knew him, and already he was jumping into a friend to friend conversation, like I ran into him every day. I didn't even want to see him. Did I? I flashed the thought out of my brain, tried to focus on the current situation. Failed. I tugged at my sweats, riding low over my hips, and pulled down my tight white tank top; an attempt to cover the inch of skin exposure from the hem of my shirt to my sweats. I felt exposed, out of my element.

I looked at him, realizing he was waiting for an answer. I was annoyed, at him or me, I didn't know. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment; I was numb of all emotions. I just looked at him. He didn't repeat his question; he didn't look at me like I was crazy. Eric just waited. I decided to be civil and answer him, have a small conversation with him this time_. Just to be civil, polite._ I told myself sternly. I didn't know who I was trying to convince by saying it.

"Wheat Thins? Moms, not mine. Chip and Ice cream junkie, myself." I shrugged, nonchalant.

"Ah. I see. Well, I might be able to talk to you then. Even run into you here and there. But, you know, that all depends on what kind of ice cream you're talking." There was no hesitation in my answer this time.

"Ben and Jerry's Cinnamon Bun."

Eric nodded, obviously contemplating my choice. It was then that I realized we had been walking, Eric pushing my cart as I randomly threw in the boxes I needed without comprehending my actions. I was mildly surprised to see I had almost everything I needed. Anna trailed behind us, still looking at all the food, making crucial decisions.

"I wouldn't have pinned you for a Ben and Jerry's type." Eric smiled over at me. He reached over and grabbed the list from my hand, walking briskly across the aisle to put more food in the cart. I was surprised at how comfortable he was, so casual. I was still uptight, noticing everything around me with a critique eye. Eric was so nonchalant; I don't know why that surprised me so much. He wasn't like most people I knew. I didn't like how different he was, so hard and easy to comprehend at the same time. He was a mystery and I had to admit to myself I was intrigued. But I wasn't one to stick my nose into something that might bite back.

I was at Eric's heels now as he reached over the cool freezer to get eggs. He lifted a box up at eyelevel to me, and I just nodded. I then remembered his response to my ice cream choice, and I turned to him.

"You're surprised at my ice cream?" I asked, annoyed.

"I expected Breyer's or something. Friendly's. A plain flavor like Vanilla or Chocolate or Strawberry. Maybe even Black Rasberry."

"Why is that? They're all boring." I looked at him, daring to speak what I was thinking.

"Not like that," he said, thinking. "They're not boring. They're…plain, basic. Not complicated or fancy. Like you. You're so down to earth, but you're different. You don't express things but you have more than the people that do. You're special."

He looked right at me as he said this. I had to look away, gather my thoughts before my eyes met his green ones. Piercing. I didn't understand him. He had just met me, barely talked to me. How could he assume he knew so much about me? And brutally honest at that, saying things many people probably wouldn't say to other people out loud. I wondered if something was wrong with him. I didn't know what to say or what to think. So I went with instinct. I pushed him away.

"You don't know me at all; how can you think any of that?"

Eric looked over at me, stopped the cart, turning his body towards me.

"You know, it's useless doing that to me." He smirked.

"Do what?"

"Try to make me run away. Maybe you're a little bit of that Ben&Jerry's Ice cream after all. No one dares try it, and no one dares get close to you. But you know," he said, attempting to hold back a smile, "I don't give up easy. And you interest me."

"Are you seriously attempting to charm me by comparing me to ice cream?" I looked at him. "And you still don't know what you're talking about." I shook my head as his smile grew.

"You're trying to hate me and you can't." Another smirk.

"You know, I might actually enjoy the Wheat Thins." I looked at him. "I might even love them."

Eric looked at me coolly. "Nice try. Either way, I might have another reason to stay around; whether you like Wheat Thins or not." He challenged, turning away from me and walking to Anna farther up the aisle.

"Anna," he asked her, "Do you like Wheat Thins?" he pointed to the package he was holding. Anna hid behind the packages of food in her hand, shy, and shook her head no. Eric smiled down at her and turned to me, walking straight by.

"Looks like I'll be sticking around," he replied with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh. At what, I didn't know. It was almost automatic, and I let the feeling envelope me before I had a chance to regret; I wished it would last. I knew better. But it felt so real, it felt so right. Maybe it was.


End file.
